Amor forzado!
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: Yaoi xD


*Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivas madres ._.

*Los nombre se han puesto en japones para proteger su identidad

*Nada de esto ocurrió, salio de mi imaginación xD

* * *

-チョイス esto no acabara aquí- decía バルク mientras se ponía en pie para buscar sus pantalones

-Que?!- dijo チョイス llorando al escuchar esto -No puedes hacerme esto- le rogaba a チョイス a バルク -Es injusto para mi!- decía mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama lentamente por que estaba cansado y dolorido

-Ya lo hice y lo volveré a hacer...- dijo バルク mientras jalaba de las piernas a チョイス -Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo バルク poniendo una sonrisa pervertida

-Por favor!- sollozo チョイス - Basta... Te lo ruego- decía チョイス llorando mientras intentaba soltarse de las manos de バルク -Prometo pagar mi deuda- sollozaba チョイス -Ademas no diré nada-

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de pedirme prestado tanto dinero- justifico バルク

-Sabes que lo necesitaba- lloraba チョイス -Se que fui un idiota al apostar tanto dinero pero por favor!-

-Te saque de apuros ahora tienes que pagarme- dijo バルク acercándose mas a チョイス -Ademas yo te lo advertí-

- Jamás dijiste que esto pasaría!- contesto チョイス enojado

-Yo te dije que tendrías que estar conmigo- reparo バルク

-Yo no esperaba que te refirieras a esto!- grito チョイス -Ademas cuantas veces esperas que lo haga?!- decía チョイス histérico

-No se pensaba $100 cada vez!- dijo バルク refiriéndose al pago de su infortunada deuda -No esta mal para tu deuda has la cuenta de cuantas veces pasara- inquirió バルク cruelmente

-Que?! Estas loco?!- dijo チョイス al pensar en ello -Te debo $800,000- dijo チョイス recordando su deuda

-Si lo se y haciendo cuentas...- バルク se detuvo un momento para hacer la cuenta -Son 8,000 veces- dijo バルク orgulloso

-Que?! No me alcanzaría ni toda la vida para hacer eso!- dijo チョイス sorprendido de la cifra

-Pues entonces deberíamos comenzar- dijo バルク antes de besar los labios de チョイス a la fuerza

-Alejate de mi!- dijo チョイス molesto alejando a バルク lo mas lejos que pudo de el -No lo haré! No te pagare así!-

-Tendrás que hacerlo!- dijo バルク enojado por la actitud de su uke

-Te pagare pero no así- repitió チョイス para dejarlo en claro

-No aceptare otro tipo de pago- aclaro バルク

-Me niego!- dijo チョイス casi en tono de berrinche

-Ah... No lo harás!?- dijo バルク en un tono retador

-No!- contesto チョイス como si fuera un pequeño niño negandose a seguir las ordenes de su madre

"Tu siempre tan infantil... Por eso me gustas tanto..." pensó バルク con respecto a la actitud de チョイス -Bueno... Si no lo haces- dijo バルク para llamar la atención de チョイス el cual se limito a mirarlo de reojo -Esto será difundido...- dijo バルク mientras le mostraba a チョイス un video de lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos -... Y por supuesto tus padres se enteran de tu deuda- concluyo バルク su amenaza

-No lo harías- dijo チョイス preocupado por la amenaza

-Es una apuesta?!- dijo バルク en tono burlón

-Por favor...!- rogó チョイス al ver que era enserio

-Entonces lo harás?!- dijo バルク con un tono de malicia

チョイス bajo la mirada el sabia que no tenia mas opción que acceder -Pero no a ese precio- dijo チョイス seriamente

-Bueno por cuanto lo harías?!- dijo バルク para molestar a su compañero

-$10,000 cada vez- dijo チョイスtímidamente al pensar que le estaba poniendo precio a su propio cuerpo

-$10,000?!- dijo バルクsorprendido -Enserio crees que aceptare algo como eso?!-

-A mi me parece justo- dijo チョイス decidido

-Pero si es así solo estaríamos juntos...- バルク se detuvo nuevamente para hacer la cuenta -80 veces!- dijo con disgusto

-Acaso quieres mas!- dijo チョイス sorprendido por la reacción

-Hagamos algo que sean $5,000- dijo negociando el precio -Así serán 160 veces- dijo tarando de convencer a チョイス

A チョイス le molestaba bastante el echo de que estuvieran negociando el precio de su cuerpo pero ya no tenia opción. -Esta bien- dijo accediendo a el trato

Al escuchar esto バルク tomo la piernas de チョイス para ponerlas sobre sus hombros チョイス se sintió confundido ante esta acción aunque sabia como terminaría

"Ahora?!" pensó チョイス pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al sentir el miembro de バルク adentrarse en su cuerpo -E... Espera- dijo チョイス casi llorando バルク no hizo caso alguno mas bien continuo por estimular a su querido deudor la sensación de las manos de バルク acariciandolo en esa zona era excitante para チョイス aunque este tipo de pensamientos le preocupaban pues le hacían poner en duda su propia identidad

-Amo tus gemidos- dijo バルク al separar por fin sus labios de el pecho de su joven compañero

-N... No estaba gimiendo- negó チョイス con voz temblorosa

バルク sonrió de manera pervertida justo antes de comenzar a chupar el pecho de su joven deudor como si fuera un bebe esto provoco que チョイス por mas que intentara evitar gemir no podía ni si quiera hacer que sus gemidos se escucharan menos

-D... Detente- rogó チョイス intentando retener un poco mas el dulce liquido que estaba apunto de brotar de su tenso miembro

-Por que?!- pregunto バルク sin detenerse

-M... Me voy a... Ve... Venir!- lloro チョイス ante la necesidad de liberar ese dulce liquido sobre el vientre de su cobrador

-Haslo!- dijo バルク medio en petición medio en orden

チョイス no pudo contenerce mas se vino en la manos de バルク y cubrió el vientre de este y el suyo con ese liquido que brotaba de su miembro en ese momento バルク también se vino dentro de チョイス ,チョイス no pudo evitar dejar salir de sus labios un pequeño grito de excitación al sentir el liquido de su seme llenar su interior

-Te gusto?!- pregunto バルクcon un tono de satisfacción mientras se separaba de チョイス lentamente sintiendo de este modo como el cuerpo de este le pedía mas por muy exhausto que estuviera

-Y a ti?!- pregunto チョイス sin responder la pregunta de バルク

-A mi?!... Por supuesto que si- dijo バルク antes de lamer sus dedos los cuales estaban llenos de el liquido de チョイス ,バルク se acomodo a la altura de チョイス para acomodarlo en su pecho tiernamente -Gracias...- dijo バルク con un tono tierno y amable

-Por que?!- dijo チョイス volteando a ver a バルク con un rostro de curiosidad ante la afirmación

-Por haberte esforzado tanto...- explico バルク tiernamente

チョイス se quedo callado y se acomodo en el pecho de バルク y aunque no lo expreso estaba feliz "Me alegra que estés satisfecho" pensó チョイス pero ese tierno pensamiento duro poco "Que me esta pasando?!" se dijo a si mismo temeroso de su deseo

Ambos estuvieron abrazados sin hablar hasta quedarse dormidos...

* * *

Si reconocen a los personajes o algo no les digan! D:


End file.
